


melody

by animaterose



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, i repeat: this is not ship, this is not ship, who the fuck do you think i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animaterose/pseuds/animaterose
Summary: ezran would love to hear a story to lull him to sleep.





	melody

the wind blew softly across their face, brushing strands of hair into their eyes. they leaned against the tree, feeling the nature press against their back. the pink sunrise shimmered and danced before their eyes. inhaling the scent of wildflowers, they heard small footsteps approaching. they smiled and closed their eyes.

“good morning, my prince.” they whispered, turning their head to face prince ezran, who curled against their side.

“i was looking for you, [y/n].” he said, shutting his eyes. [y/n] smiled. “tell me that story again. the one with the hungry boy.” his remark made [y/n] widen their grin.

“it’s a bedtime story, ez. it would be unfair to tell it now.”

“but bait’s tired! he can fall asleep to it.

[y/n] put their arm around the child. he cuddled deeper into their waist, eyes shut and peaceful. 

“fine. but just this once. you should know that telling a story at the wrong time takes away the magic.”

they thought they heard him mumble “i know,” but his voice was too faint to tell.

“once upon a time, a very long time ago, seven birds were tasked with facing the hunger an amalgamation of hundreds of universes.” they paused and waited for ezran’s usual interruption.

“what’s an amalgamation?”

“a cluster of things welded together. i’m not done yet.

“when people talk about that day- the day the birds finished it all- they call it lots of different things. like the apocalypse. the cataclysm. religious devotees feeling abandoned by all gods called it judgement day, a punishment for humanity’s wrongdoings. some called it the day of the unseen invasion. however, i take umbrage with that one, because everyone knew something was coming.

“a reaper in his kingdom of death knew because that was all he saw, that was all he knew. it cut off the astral plane from the rest of the system, cutting him off from everything. he was safe, but barely. and to protect his oath, he struck a deal.

“a medium in a small desert town saw it too. her crystalline prophecies all shattered at once, flooding her mind with visions of the two outcomes of the seven birds’ efforts.

“the scientist couldn’t see the hunger, but through his gemstone windows he saw the chaos and destruction it wrought. he promised he would atone for his past sins by doing some good for the universe. today he would see that promise fulfilled.

“and the goddess of fate, well. she sees everything. during the chaos brought by the other deities in their panic, she continued her work. she wove a tapestry to tell the story of this day, but she didn’t know the shape of it, not yet. all she saw was the fuzzy figure, the outline of her efforts. a dome shaped room where a family torn apart were truly reunited at last.”

they finished their story with the melody that so often accompanied it. they pulled out a small piano-like instrument from their pocket and played the notes that felt so natural to them, as if they had been written as part of their source code.

E. G. G.  _pause._ B. A. B. E.

they finished and felt as if they were floating. they could hear the cycle flow through their ears, a beautiful melody inducing a trance-like state. peace. finally.

ezran was curled onto their stomach, his body rising and falling with every breath he took. they heard more footsteps trudging through the thick grass, heavier and with more duty put in every step.

“i was wondering where he went.” they heard. they turned as far as they could and still not disturb ezran, and saw the King of Katolis standing with a smile on his face. “he had a rough night last night. could hardly sleep.”

they smiled. “i’m glad i could help, my King.”

ezran stirred. “but bait wants twelve jelly tarts, [y/n]!” he muttered, causing a laugh to come from both the king and [y/n].

“when he wakes, be sure to tell him his father and aunt Amaya are waiting for him.”

“i will.”


End file.
